The Nightmare
by ThinkChimerical
Summary: 18 years after the Nightmare Before Christmas,Jack has a wonderful idea. What if he brought magic to Halloween? After reading Skulduggery Pleasant, Jack knows just the skeleton to contact. But things go terribly wrong. Will everything turn out all right?
1. Noodle Soup, an Explosion, and Plotting

**The Pleasant Nightmare**

***Author's Notes* This is my first Fanfiction, so I am bringing two stories I love together. The Nightmare Before Christmas and the Skulduggery Pleasant Series. It just mad sense for them to go together, and I wondered what would happen if Skulduggery met another (living) skeleton. I want to know if it's good, so R&R please! If you like it let me know. Thanks. -ThinkChimerical**

**Chapter One: Bat Noodle Soup, an Explosion, and Plotting**

Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween, looked at the book in his hands thoughtfully. He was still quite tall, thin, and elegant 18 years after the Christmas Fiasco. He smiled his famous smile that made hearts stop, and mortals drop dead in sheer fright. He fingered the book in his hands and pointed at a few words. _Dublin, Ireland._ _Haggard, Ireland._ They were strange, unfamiliar words to him. So he tried pronouncing them out loud. " Double In, R Land. Haggard, R Land." _Not quite right,_ he thought bemusedly. _Still, that won't foul up my plan_. Now he needed a map. Where would he find a map of "R Land"? The only maps here were maps of Halloween Town. _Hmm… How 'bout the Internet? _He turned his Pumpkin on. He drummed his bony fingers on the table while he waited for it to start.

Then there was a small, almost timid, knock at his study door. " Come in," said Jack, with a smile in his voice. Jack's smiled widened when he saw who it was. It was a young skeletal girl. She was tall and willowy with pale skin; skin so white it was almost blue. With long black hair and bright hazel eyes, she cut a striking figure. It was his daughter, his Molly. A loud resounding thump came from underneath them. Molly staggered a bit then said, a tad dramatically:

"Mom says it's time for dinner." There was another thump, and this time both Jack and Molly staggered. There was a loud explosion that followed, and then the sounds of screaming.

"GET BACK! I HAVE A FLAMETHROWER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" This and then an angry roar came from downstairs. Jack closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose (or what was left of it…).

" Please don't tell me that that's dinner." He moaned.

"Afraid so. Ella's cooking tonight." Jack sighed miserably. His daughter, Ella was accomplished in everything. Except cooking. Molly continued.

" I think it used to be bat noodle soup."

"Ah. That explains it." Jack murmured. Molly glanced down at the book Jack was holding in his hands.

"What's a Skuttery?" Asked Molly. Jack smiled gently at his daughter.

"It's pronounced Skulduggery. Skulduggery Pleasant."

"What's it about?"

" You'll have to read it to find out." Molly scowled. " And you might want to read these as well." Molly looked over the stack of books her father handed over. Playing With Fire, The Faceless Ones, and Dark Days. They were all pretty thick.

"OKAY," grumbled Molly. "But are you coming to dinner?" Jack hesitated a bit.

" I'll… be late for dinner. I have… business… to attend to."

" You're up to something aren't you?"

" Maybe."

" I knew it!" said Molly with a triumphant smirk. " Nick owes me $40!"

" What have I said about gambling?"

"Umm… not to do it in front of Mom?

" No!" said Jack, exasperatedly "And you shouldn't gamble with your brother."

" Anyways," said Molly quickly changing the subject, "after dinner, do you want me to get a town meeting together?"

"Wait a minute…"

" And get Lock, Shock and Barrel?"

" Young lady…"

" Pretty, pretty please with an eyeball on top? They're really good at this sort of job."

" First of all, you don't even know what job I need done. Second, I don't need them. They're more trouble than they're worth." Said Jack. Molly frowned. " For this job I need someone who's trustworthy. Someone whom I can rely on"

"Who? WHO?"

"You."

"YEEEEEEEEEES!" Molly grin near split her face. She pumped her fist in the air. " When? WHEN? Today? Tomorrow?"

"One week from today. Halloween."

"OK! Can Lock, Shock and Barrel help me?" Jack sighed. He hesitated. After all the trouble they had caused over the years_… I know I'm going to regret this later._

" Fine."

"YES!" She practically jumped all the way out of the room. Jack sighed again. Molly hadn't stuck around long enough to hear what kind of job it was, why he wanted it done, or who he wanted to talk to. She was impulsive. _Like me,_ thought Jack, with a faint smile. _Oh, well._ He would debrief her tomorrow.

The real reason that he wanted to do this was magic. A skeleton, with magic. Imagine that! _This will definitely improve Halloween, _thought Jack. _The magic, that is. Halloween's was nearly devoid of it. And I really wanted to talk to this skeleton man, to see what he's like. _After all, skeletons were common in Halloween, but there weren't in the real world. And Jack had a strange fascination, almost an obsession, with the real world. He visited only once a year, on Halloween night. The strange world fascinated him every time he went. _A plan,_ he thought, _I need a plan._

Jack was content in his plotting and planning until a small, almost imperceptible, thought graced his mind. It flew away quickly, but it left Jack worried. He paced nervously. The Pumpkin King hoped that this… Skulduggery fellow didn't mind being kidnapped.

*** Additional Notes* A Pumpkin is Halloween's equivalent of an Apple iMac in our world. This story takes place 18 years after the Christmas fiasco, Even though it is technically 17 years after. ( If you think it was in 1993) Molly is 12 years old. Jack has 4 children and is married to Sally. You'll meet them later in the story. The next chapter will have Skulduggery and Valkyrie in it. Jack and Molly have a tendency to mispronouce things that aren't from Halloween. (I got this idea from the Movie). Soo... That's all for now. Signing off. -TC**


	2. Kidnap the Detective!

*** Author's Notes* I changed the title of the story because I realized it sounded weird. Who knows? I might change it story takes place after Dark Days, so there are some minor spoilers. I hope you enjoy it, so review please! Thanks. -TC**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Kidnap the Detective!**

A bitter wind bit through Valkyrie Cain's clothes. She shivered. She loved her life, but it had its… setbacks. Skulduggery Pleasant, the Skeleton Detective, barely noticed the cold. _After all,_ thought Valkyrie, _He is dead._ She and the dead man in question were slowly trudging up a hill, toward a small, isolated town. She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a swear as she tripped again for the 16th time. She thought of things her reflection was doing. _It's probably warm and comfortable, and gorging itself on candy. Hmm… Candy. _Valkyrie quickly shook herself out of her reverie. _You have a job to do,_ she reminded herself. _Even if it is Halloween, your favorite holiday EVER!_ The detective duo was investigating a series of robberies that had happened during the past week in the small town. There had been quite a few magical objects stolen too.

_It feels so good to be on a case with Skulduggery. After he had been gone so, so long. Just a normal case, no saving the world type things. Finally._ His voice broke the silence.

"Any thoughts?"

"On what?"

"Oh, the weather, your favorite book, and I don't know… the case?"

" Well, what did he steal?"

" Or she."

"Or she." Agreed Valkyrie.

" It's strange." Shelooked at him. " -Er." He amended. He cleared his throat, even though he didn't need to and had no throat. "Well, he-"

"Or she." Interrupted Valkyrie

" Stole a large bag with binding properties, a glamour amulet, a confusion charm, and a map." There was a questioning pause.

" A map?"

" Yes, a map."

" I'm not disputing the fact that he or she stole the map, just why?"

" Maybe they thought they would get lost on the way back."

" Does the map have magical properties?"

"No."

" Then why are we disputing about a map?"

" To simply dispute, my dear Valkyrie." She rolled her eyes. They arrived at the top of the steep hill. Valkyrie sighed. She missed the Bentley. Now it was practically walking everywhere.

" So… is it just a stakeout or what?" she asked

"Yes, it is a stakeout."

" Do I contact you when it gets suspicious?"

" Contact?"

" We are splitting up aren't we?"

" Oh, yes, yes. Of course." Skulduggery said.

"Okay then."

" Right, I take the east side of the village, and you take the west side."

"Fine." She headed toward the west.

"Oh and before you go…" called Skulduggery.

" What?"

"You might want to put this on." He tossed her a glittery object. She caught it and looked at it. It was a black mask, embroidered with red, and decorated with silver beads. It would make a perfect addition to her "costume" (her work clothes). When she looked up again he was gone. She headed to the west side of the village.

A few hours later, when her stakeout was proving to be fruitless, Valkyrie noticed a silent figure heading in her direction. She narrowed her eyes. It was a girl, approaching steadily closer. The girl appeared to be speaking. _What's she saying?_ Wondered Valkyrie. She listened closer. _It sounds like… she's singing._ Valkyrie was indeed right. The girl was singing.

" _I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand."_ Valkyrie looked at the girl closer. She had long black hair, and huge hazel eyes that made the rest of her seem very small. Her skin was white, almost blue, and she was taller than Valkyrie, but moved like a small child, clumsy and graceful at the same time. She had a small, almost nonexistent, nose. She was painfully thin, and there were huge bags under her eyes. _She looks like a corpse,_ thought Valkyrie. _Maybe that's her costume._

"Umm…Hello?" Valkyrie called to her.

" Hello." She smiled, and it was lovely and strange, as her teeth were perfectly white and straight, but pointed at odd intervals. Valkyrie couldn't think of anything to say but:

"I-I like your costume. It… looks so real…" She silently cursed herself._ How could I say something SO stupid?_

" Thank you. And I yours." _Her accent's not Irish. American maybe?_

" I uh, noticed the song you were singing." _Why can't I say anything right? I sound like Fletcher!_

" It's a song I learned from my mom."

" Okay…" she said. " You're not from around here are you?"_ AGGGHHH! I'm turning into Fletcher!_

"No. I come from a place very far away." She said elusively.

"Oh." With nothing more to say Valkyrie stared a bit at the girl. The girl cocked her head, as though listening to something. She turned.

" I have to leave."

" Okay. Um… goodbye."

" Good buy?" Valkyrie stared at her. "Oh yes… um, good buy, and have a frightening Halloween." The strange girl strode briskly away into the gloom of the night. _That was the weirdest girl I've ever met…_Valkyrie was suddenly distracted yet again by the sound of singing.

_" Kidnap the skeleton man, lock him up real tight, throw away the key and then turn off all the lights!"_ She froze. _Skulduggery…_ she broke off into a sprint to find him. The song continued, describing all the horrible things they were going to Skulduggery. _Assuming it is Skulduggery, and not some stupid songs stupid kids are signing. _She raced toward the town square, calling his name as she went. The square was completely empty.

" SKULDUGGERY!" she yelled, no doubt waking some of the residents. She sobbed. She couldn't help it. She ran into an alley and slumped against a wall. She cried and thought of the long time Skulduggery had been inside the Faceless Ones' Dimension. _Oh wait,_ she thought, sitting up._ I can call him._ She cursed herself as she dialed. Pressing the phone toward her ear, she looked into the gloom.

Who were those three figures coming toward her? She strained her eyes; she couldn't see very well in the dark. She could make out a pointy hat, and …horns?_ Am I seriously seeing horns?_ The three figures were whispering among themselves.

" Is that him?"

" I don't know, I can't see very well in the dark." There was a sound of a smack.

" We better not get this wrong. She won't be pleased." The voices were unpleasant, loud and whiny.

" Never mind her. If we don't get them, he won't be pleased."

" And then we'll be punished."

" Then let's bag him!" They stopped whispering. They came even closer to Valkyrie. Skullduggery wasn't picking up. She was trapped like a rat. She rubbed her black ring. _Should I use my powers? But, they could be mortals._ She prepared a fighting stance anyways. Then they spoke as one.

" Trick or treat!"

" What?" Valkyrie asked, suddenly confused. She dropped her stance.

" YAAAH!" They yelled, pulling a large black bag over her head. She dropped her phone as she struggled. Then something large and hard hit her head. And then everything went black…


	3. Princess Gothica HorificaWhat?

********

***Author's Notes* Hello. Well, I decided to keep writing this story, because it was just sitting in my computer. Plus, I really liked this idea. Anyways, thank you for that one review, nicoleterry101. I really appreciate it. *AHEM* If you want me to write more and quickly, you should review, otherwise I'm just going to think that nobody cares. Anywho, time for a *DISCLAIMER* I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant, Or TNBC. They belong to Derek Landy, Tim Burton, and the Disney Company. Thank you, (Anybody out there?) for reading and remember to review, if you want me to continue. Thank you, and remember: THIS IS HALLOWEEN! -ThinkChimerical ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Princess Gothica Horrifica…What?**

Valkyrie awoke, several hours later. Her head ached so much. She was lying in forest of some kind. She groaned. Her wrists burned from the rope that bound her hands together. She saw the small, hunched form of a girl a few yards away from her. Her memory came rushing in. she rushed the girl.

"YOU!" she shouted. The girl looked back at her, unfazed.

"Oh. You're up." Something in the girl's empty gaze set Valkyrie's anger to boiling.

"And you're a master of the obvious. What are you doing, kidnapping innocent people?" The strange girl smiled, her pointed teeth glimmering in the darkness.

"You're hardly innocent, Valkyrie Cain. You've done terrible things to people." Valkyrie recoiled.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I know everything about you, Valkyrie Cain." She whispered. Valkyrie frowned. She couldn't help being creeped out. _Stalk much?_ She thought.

"Since you know everything about me, who are you?" asked Valkyrie hoping to get her given name.

"Of course, Miss Cain." The girl paused slightly. "I am Princess Gothica Horrifica Jacqueline Everrose Deadbloom Annabel Lee Darknesse Morgan Ghostly Sally Alyss Luna Mollynor Skellington. But you can call me Molly." Valkyrie looked at her, strangely impressed. _How she even knows her full name is a miracle. _

"Well, um, Molly, I want you to release me." Molly looked at Valkyrie with a confusedly.

"What are you trying to…?" Her expression cleared, and she laughed, a lovely and strange laugh, kind of like the rustling of leaves. "Oh, you hope to use my given name to force me to do what ever you want. Oh, I get it! Well, I suppose I could take that rope off your hands." Molly drew a knife out of thin air. Valkyrie gaped at her. _How did she do that? How did she know about names? Just who is this girl? _Molly took her expression to be one of confusion.

"Prestidigitation, Miss Cain. Simple prestidigitation. I have no powers, only sleight of hand." Valkyrie sighed.

"Don't call me Miss Cain. It makes me cringe. Call me Valkyrie."

"Okay, Miss Valkyrie." She sliced the rope off Valkyrie's hands. Valkyrie conjured fire. _That girl is gullible. _Molly froze. Her eyes got about ten sizes bigger. Valkyrie held it front of her face.

"Where is my ring?"

"I don't have it." Valkyrie narrowed her eyes.

"Who does?" She demanded. Molly grinned, looking a little insane.

"Oh… you know… They go where I go! Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" Anger consumed Valkyrie.

"If you play any more games, I will burn you." She said coldly, moving the flame even closer. Molly's smiled faded. "Now…. Were are they?"

"They ran off as soon as they gave you to me. They were afraid to get punished, if they got the wrong one, you see."

"Punished?" _That girl doesn't look strong enough to break a twig in half. _

"Not by me. By Jack. He would beat them black and green, if they got the wrong one. But they shouldn't worry, if you're here, he'll follow."

" Who will follow?" asked Valkyrie, but she had a sinking sensation that she knew who it was.

"Your friend. What was his name again? Skulduggery? But, anyways, we better head to the Town Square; we'll probably find those tricksters there. Besides, Jack wants to meet you…."

Somehow, Valkyrie found herself walking to "Halloween Town". She burned with questions as they walked, hurriedly, through the leafless, dead forest. Finally, she asked,

"What the heck are you?" Molly glanced back at her. She stopped.

"I… am a … Well, I suppose you would call me a monster."

"That's not obvious."

" No need to be sarcastic, Miss Valkyrie. I am the offspring of the dead and animated. I do not need to breathe, and yet my heart still beats. A revered outcast, as it was. I am one of the heirs to the throne of Halloween, yet still a freak in almost everyone's eyes. My father is respected, revered, even worshipped in my land. My mother was an experiment who ran away from her creator, and therefore marked disloyal, a traitor. A monster, really, in an emotional sense."

"Great sob story. Who's Jack?"

"Have you not heard of him?" Asked Molly.

"Eh… No. Unless, I've kicked his… I probably don't know who you are talking about." Molly frowned.

"He's one of the greatest king Halloween ever had. He freed us from the rule of Oogie Boogie. He's a true Frightsmaster. He could've been a Fear, or even a Nightmare if he wanted to. But he's king, because he defeated Oogie Boogie, but then Jack banished him, and then defeated him once again."

_What the…? _"It sounds like you're a little obsessed with him." Said Valkyrie. Molly looked at her, disgust evident on her face.

"Gross! I'm not obsessed, they force us to memorize it at school. Like I need to memorize it anyways! Jack is my dad! Oh, and we're here." They had reached a dismal town, shrouded in mist.

"Come on! We got to get to the town square!" she yelled and began jogging at a brisk pace. Valkyrie tripped on a very uneven cobblestone. They reached the Square, were expectant creatures, or rather monsters, of all shapes and sizes waited for… something.

Valkyrie glanced at Molly, and what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Stitched ridges had appeared on her face and visible, her eyes seemed to grow darker, and her skin had grown paler, if possible. Bones jutted at odd angles out of her skin, and her pointed teeth now looked so sharp, Valkyrie was surprised that Molly had not cut her self on them.

"Molly… what's going on?" Molly did not answer Valkyrie, but kept striding to the center of town.

On the steps of a main building, _maybe a town hall_ waited four figures. At the center was a somber faced woman, who had large eyes and was wearing a strange floor length black dress that appeared to be made of patches, ranging in color from pitch black to dark gray. On closer inspection, the woman appeared to be stitched up, all over her pale blue body, just like Molly. On her head she wore a tarnished gold circlet.

"Who's that?" asked Valkyrie. Molly waved her off. _You think she would at least answer some of my questions,_ thought Valkyrie. Besides the stitched up woman loomed a hooded figure that was staring at the floor, hunched over as if it wanted to disappear. But it was near impossible, as it was huge, nearly seven feet tall.

Besides the giant of a figure was a tall blonde. She too was thin, but normal skinny, and only had a few scars on her beautiful complexion. In fact, she would've looked almost normal, except for her breath-taking beauty, and until she smiled. When she smiled her red eyes glowed, and her mouth was full of several rows of razor sharp teeth.

Next to the strange girl was a boy, maybe about fourteen, of fifteen, who was fiddling with what looked like…a rough version of a bomb. He had chestnut colored hair, and looked like a small, more masculine version of the crowned, scarred woman. As Valkyrie watched, fascinated, the scarred boy took a small bottle of… something, and poured into a tube in the complicated bomb.

"Valkyrie! Up here!" Molly was at the top of tree… with the hanging remains of dead men on them. _Gross…_ Thought Valkyrie.

"Hurry! It's about to start!" Valkyrie swallowed her disgust and began to climb. Molly was grinning excitedly. Maybe it was her imagination, but it appeared to get darker… and now it was pitch black…

"It's starting! " whispered Molly. The wind picked up. And then… soft voices began whispering in Valkyrie's ear.

Boys and girls of every age

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Come with us and you will see

_This our town of Halloween…_

_This is Halloween!_

_This is Halloween!_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or Treat 'till the neighbor's gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream!_

_In this town of Halloween…_


	4. And I, Jack

***A/N* Hi! Didja miss me? I was on a *cough cough* "Hiatus". Yeahh. I had exams, an insane amount of test, supervillains to battle, and the school musical. Okay. Notes. Molly is the host of Oogie Boogie. (Creepy, no?) In the original version, she was just plain evil ( and she's such a sweet little girl...) because she was supernaturally beautiful, and hated her parents. (But now, she's just a 'normal' Halloweener. ) Rex, (The Vamp teen) Has a crush on Jack. You will hear more about Jack's Children, and about Skulduggery (We did not forsake you, Mr. Pleasant!) *Disclaimer* I own nothing *Curses at the Disney Corp., smiles genially at Derek Landy *but Jack's children, this plot, and Rex ( A non important, minor character.) *Rex sobs in a corner* Thank you very much for all your reviews. I really appreciate them. So... Thank you, enjoy, and tell em what you think.-TC**

* * *

Chapter Four: And I, Jack

Jack Skellington reflected on his past year. He tended to do that a lot, but tonight was special. It was Halloween night, the end of an old year and the beginning of a new one. And, as he noted, it was rather uncomfortable to be hanging to be hanging on a pole, dressed in traditional Pumpkin King Attire.

He perfectly understood why he had to wear it- tradition, of course. But why did it have to be so…itchy? And his neck hurt. And so did his back….

_I'm getting old. _

That was his first reflection. A few years ago, he would've been perfectly fine after a wonderful night of scaring, but now….

"I've got about a century of scaring still left in me, I think." He said quickly. "And then, Luke can…" He froze, thinking about his eldest son. Poor Luke.

Luke was literally on the brink of insanity.

Every night, every day, he would scream something about…. _Darquesse _or, Miss Valkyrie Cain. He would say it in such agony, like he was being burned alive. Jack knew his eldest son got premonitions, as his wife, Sally did too, but they were never as bad as this. Luke used to be so carefree and confident… Maybe a little sleepy, but still, happy, and warm and kind. Now he was scared to death of almost anything he saw. If Luke wasn't able to take over being Pumpkin King, then Ella, his first daughter would have to do it.

Ella was breathtakingly beautiful. She was kind and sweet, and very clever. She looked almost exactly Jack's mother. But that…wasn't necessarily a good thing. She was an excellent Scarer, one of the Halloween Town's best, but still, every one in Halloween Town treated her differently. Not like Nick…

Nick took after Sally. He was funny and brave and he was a certifiable genius, with good scaring abilities. But unfortunately… Luke also took after his "Grandfather".

Dr. Finklestein.

Not that Nick was controlling or abusive or anything, but he had a strong interest in science instead of scaring, and some of his experiments…weren't exactly humane.

The good news was, that Nick used his gifts for good, and not evil. He could practically make anything, and he was very thoughtful. He was a bit mischievous, but that was to be expected in a boy his age.

And then there was Molly.

Molly, who was daydreamy, and far off in a world of her own. She loved Halloween Town, that was true, but she was always looking for something more…

Just like he had, almost twenty years ago.

He smiled faintly. This year had been good. He just wished….

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a couple of Halloweeners lifting him onto a straw horse, representing Death's "Pale Horse", which one of his ancestors, he forgot which, was said to have ridden.

"Uh… sorry, Jack." Muttered a young vampire, tall and strong. _What was his name again? Oh yes…_ "What for, Rex?" The vampire blushed a bit.

"Uh… we jostled you, a little bit." The other Halloweeners glared at him.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Screeched a pale banshee, comb still in her hair. "That ain't a rope you're swinging." Jack wondered why these young fellows were so preoccupied with his comfort.

"Uhh…that's ok." He said quickly. "I didn't feel anything." They stared at each other a bit awkwardly.

"Umm…what's wrong?" asked Jack, a bit nervously. Rex, the vampire stared rather strangely at Jack. He blushed again.

"Sir…don't you remember?"

"Remember what, exactly?" He asked suspiciously. _Is it Sally's birthday? No, that's next month…_

"Sir… It's been exactly 100 years since this day. The day that you freed us from Oogie Boogie, sir." Jack froze.

"Say what?" _How could I have forgotten? I should've scheduled Mr. Pleasant's arrival, next year! What have I done?_

"Sir… We're almost in town." Said Rex. Jack stood stock-still. _Molly should be back with him by now… _They rode over the bumpy cobbled streets. When they rode into Town Square, Jack searched the crowd for Molly…and Mr. Pleasant. He found his daughter, sitting in the Hanging Tree, looking obliviously happy. And beside her was…

A dark-haired, dark eyed young woman.

_Valkyrie Cain._

* * *

_Our man Jack is king of the Pumpkin Patch, everyone Hail to the Pumpkin King!_

_Scream! This is Halloween!_

_La la la la la la Halloween! Halloween! _

That was the song Valkyrie Cain heard as a scarecrow on a horse rode into the town square. It was very still, so she was shocked when it suddenly came to life. She had seen many strange things…but this? And who was this…Jack? He sounded like someone to be feared. Someone insane.

He had to be taken down.

Valkyrie observed the scarecrow. She jumped back a little when it was set on fire and dove into the fountain. Looking at Molly, she cautiously asked her:

"Is that Jack?" Molly smiled.

"Yeah. That's my dad. Look!" she said pointing to the fountain. Valkyrie looked toward it and almost fell over with shock.

Jack was a skeleton.

Not…like Skulduggery. Who was the remains of a dead _human_. Jack had no resemblance to a human whatsoever.

He was impossibly thin, impossibly tall. His face moved. Which was also impossible. _Without magic, _thought Valkyrie. He moved with a seamless elegance as he stepped out of the odd fountain with flowing greenish water.

"What an amazing Halloween!" Said the odd skeleton man. "Thank you everybody!" He said, apparently to the bunch of strange monsters and creatures.

"No, thank _you_, Jack!" Said an oddly shaped man. From behind it looked as though…_He had another face. That's just wrong. _

The skeleton man seemed strangely irritated. He smiled, and then he bowed courteously in Valkyrie's direction. He crossed over to a low platform on the town square.

"Citizens of Halloweentown… er… it appears… ahem." He coughed. "Er…We a have a special guest… er… to commemorate the hundredth anniversary… of…of…Ah.."

_I thought he was such a fluid speaker._

The strange looking woman stood up. She looked nervous as well. Her skin was blue, her hair was auburn, and there were stitches all over her body.

"Jack… Is….everything all… right?"

The skeleton man opened his mouth, and oddly enough, Valkyrie caught a glimpse of something that appeared… to be branded on to his jaw.

"I-"

Jack was cut off by a blur of purple, red, and dark blue. They slowed to a halt, and then… There were three children, or what appeared to be children,

They were dressed as a witch, devil, and skeleton. Valkyrie froze. _I couldn't see the last one clearly…but I'm sure that the people who kidnapped me were dressed as a witch and devil._

The three children scanned the crowd. The locked their gaze on Valkyrie. She felt… strangely cold. And then they began running toward her. She didn't hesitate this time. She reached for her ring…

_Damn it._

It was gone. They had it. She jumped down from the tree, and conjured fire. She licked her lips, and scowled.

"Listen all you freaks," she hissed. "Who the hell do you think you are, kidnapping an innocent girl?" She whirled and faced the children. "And you! I don't know who you think you are, or why you would be afraid of a pathetic skeleton. But I know one you should be frightened of-" she was interrupted by the witch rushing at her with a axe. Valkyrie hurled a fireball at her, but somehow, when it hit her, she didn't seem fazed at all.

She kept on coming.

Valkyrie dodged out of her way, but the witch followed her, the axe glinting in the moonlight. She produced a clumsy swing, the axe slowly circling, slowly enough for Valkyrie to dodge it.

" Missed me…" she said, but then she saw the gush of blood flowing out of her arm. It darkened her black suit, and dripped on to the cobblestones. The witch dove, and caught her blood…in a vial.

In a high pitched, awful voice, she cackled.

"Oh, yes. Master _will_ be pleased. The blood of someone as special as _her_ ought to please him. Did you get it Lock-" she was cut off by the skeleton, and the cloaked figure rushing forward. Jack moved past Valkyire, but the hooded figure… it grabbed her arm.

And hit her, over and over again.

"Don't you dare," it said in a low, threatening voice. " Touch my lady. You are." It hit her again. "Not." Another punch. "WORTHY!" It yelled. "And if you even think to harm my family, well-"

"Hello, _Jack_." It was a deep, menacing voice. " Did you miss me?" Valkyrie whirled around to see who was speaking. Strangely enough, it was Molly. Molly was advancing toward her. She now had an oddly shaped crystal necklace, the shape of a bug in fact, inscribed with an odd symbol, which glowed a poison colored green.

Her eyes were the same color, poison green, not hazel.

"No." breathed Jack. "It can't be! Not him! He shouldn't be alive!"

"Thanks to the _lending_ of this body, and the generous gift of your blood," she said, chuckling. "I'll soon return to my…original form."

Valkyrie froze. _What the…?_

"You'll see me again soon, Goth Girl! And you too, Bone Man! C'mon boys!" she roared, toward the three children. The witch, wriggled out of the hooded figure's grip, and ran, with the devil and skeleton child, toward Molly. She smiled a terrible smile, and began to run. The four of them raced out of the Town Square, and into the darkness beyond.

"Stop them!" roared Jack, and he and several other monsters, ran, following, them. Jack soon left them in the dust as he was supernaturally fast.

" It's no use. He's too late to stop him from coming back." whispered the hooded figure. Valkyire arched and eyebrow and turned to it.

"Who? And who are you people? What am I doing here?"

The hooded figured sighed.

"I can only answer one question now, My Lady."

"What's with the My Ladies, anyways?" It waved her off.

" Here's what I _can _tell you. He's come back. The Hated One. The Boogie Man, in some form, has returned."


End file.
